Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.8 Azusa Mukami (character CD)
' Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.8 Azusa Mukami' ete cel de al optulea character CD dintre protagoniştiilor din Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD. Pe disc este înregistrată piesa KILL YOU AGAIN; interpretată de actorul Daisuke KIshio, cel care îi dă voce lui Azusa Mukami şi ca bonus, o mini-dramă. Lista de Track-uri # KILLYOU,AGAIN 6:00 # KILLYOU,AGAIN -off vocal-''' 5:59 # '''Mini Drama 「There is Only One Light」 12:54 録り下ろしミニドラマ 「たったひとつの光はここに」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Tatta hitotsu no hikari wa koko ni」 Versurile Kanji = 痛めつけられる度に　恥辱-はじら-った悦び、私 血濡れた刄-やいば-にナミダがDropon 犯すのは百八-ひゃくはち-の惱-なやみ- 立証-ときあ-かせぬ式は、あの此岸-しがん-へ置いてけ────………… 「……ねぇ、もういいよね？」 「……全部、俺に頂戴」 「……吸い尽くして、抜け殻になって欲しい」 その世界に、何度踏み込んでも 想い通りにはならないから、Always Sleeping on it 脳裡にペインティングされた 不条理な色に（いつでも） ────…………目を瞑る 誰にも（言えない）とっておきの（秘密は） あの日に（告げてた）思い切り、刺して! ! ! 「………───誰も、傷つけたくないから」 痛めつけられる度に　恥辱-はじら-った悦び、私 血濡れた刄-やいば-にナミダがDropon 犯すのは百八-ひゃくはち-の惱-なやみ- 立証-ときあ-かせぬ式は、あの此岸-しがん-へ置いて　Killyou,again 「……もっと上手く」 「笑えたら……ひとつになれたのかな？」 倦む心理に、幾夜問い掛けても 理想通りとは、かけ離れて　to get slightly dirty 余りにidealizeしてた 机上論だけを（どこかで） ────…………求めてた 疵付く（心が）識ってるもの（弱気な） 掌（握れば）汗ばみ、震え─── 「………───ぐちゃぐちゃにしたい」 痛んで腐った果実　嫉妬-ジェラ-ってる唇、濡らし 抜いてるナイフに、幽かなExpect 刳り貫くのは十七の苦痛-キヲク- マゾヒズムの愛で、この彼岸を感じ　Need you,again 「……きつく、もっと、きつく……」 「……噛みちぎりたいぐらいだよ」 萎れゆく（野薔薇(あなた)を）じっと見つめ（憐れむ） 眼差し（注げば）悦び、溢れ 痛めつけられる度に　躊躇った心は、私 血濡れた刄-やいば-にナミダがDropon 犯すのは百八-ひゃくはち-の──── 痛めつけられる度に　躊躇った心は、私 血濡れた刄-やいば-にナミダがDropon 犯すのは百八-ひゃくはち-の惱-なやみ- 立証-ときあ-かせぬ式は、あの此岸-しがん-へ置いて　Killyou,again 「……この体中に付いた、傷跡……」 「……ぜんぶ、舐めてみて……」 「………ああ、安心する……」 「もっと、虐めて」 |-| Romaji = itametsukerareru tabi ni　hajiratta yorokobi, watashi chi nureta yaiba ni NAMIDA ga Dropon okasu no wa hyakuhachi no nayami tokiakasenu shiki wa, ano shigan e oiteke────………… "……nē, mou ii yo ne?" "……zenbu, ore ni choudai" "……suitsukushite, nukegara ni natte hoshii" sono sekai ni, nando fumikonde mo omoi doori ni wa naranai kara, Always Sleeping On It nouri ni PEINTINGU sareta fujouri na iro ni (itsudemo) ────…………me o tsumuru dare ni mo (ienai) totteoki no (himitsu wa) ano hi ni (tsugeteta) omoikiri, sashite!!! "………───dare mo, kizutsuketakunai kara" itsumetsukerareru tabi ni　hajiratta yorokobi, watashi chi nureta yaiba ni NAMIDA ga Dropon okasu no wa hyakuhachi no nayami tokiakasenu shiki wa, ano shigan e oite　KillYou,Again "……motto umaku" "waraetara…… hitotsu ni nareta no kana?" umu shinri ni, ikuyo toikakete mo risou doori to wa, kakehanarete　To Get Slightly Dirty amari ni Idealize shiteta kijouron dake o (dokoka de) ────…………motometeta kizu tsuku (kokoro ga) shitteru mono (yowaki na) tenohira (nigireba) asebami, furue─── "………───guchagucha ni shitai" itande kusatta kajitsu　JERAtteru kuchibiru, nurashi nuiteru NAIFU ni, kasuka na Expect kurinuku no wa juushi no KIOKU MAZOHIZUMU no ai de, kono higan o kanji　Need You,Again "……kitsuku, motto, kitsuku……" "……kamichigiritai gurai da yo……" shioreyuku (anata o) jitto mitsume (awaremu) manazashi (sosogeba) yorokobi, afure itametsukerareru tabi ni　tameratta kokoro wa, watashi chi nureta yaiba ni NAMIDA ga Dropon okasu no wa hyakuhachi no──── itametsukerareru tabi ni　tameratta kokoro wa, watashi chi nureta yaiba ni NAMIDA ga Dropon okasu no wa hyakuhachi no nayami tokiakasenu shiki wa, ano shigan e oite　KillYou,Again "……kono karadajuu ni tsuita, kizuato……" "……zenbu, namete mite……" "………aa, anshin suru……" "motto, ijimete" |-| Engleza = Every time I’m abused, I was ashamed of the pleasure My tears dropping on the blood-soaked blade Committing 108 worldly sins, An unexplainable phenomenon, I’m left behind in this life────………… “……Hey, that’s enough, isn’t it?” “……Everything…give it all to me” “……As I suck you dry, I want you to become an empty shell” In this world, no matter how many times we enter it, We can’t help feeling that way, always sleeping on it It’s been painted into our minds In irrational colors, (always) ────…………We shut our eyes to it No matter who they are, (unvoiced) everyone’s treasured (secrets have) On that day, (been told) with all their strength, they’re pierced through!!! “………───Because…no one wants to hurt the others” Every time I’m abused, I was ashamed of the pleasure My tears dropping on the blood-soaked blade Committing 108 worldly sins, An unexplainable phenomenon, I’m left behind in this life as I kill you again! “……Even better,” “If you smiled……have we become one?” In a worn out state of mind, no matter how many nights we question it, An ideal path is a long way off, to get slightly dirty We’ve idealized too much It’s just a hypothetical concept (somewhere) ────…………That we’ve been seeking Understanding (if my heart) that it will hurt, (was weakly) My palms (formed,) are sweaty, and they tremble─── “………───I want to make it messy” A bruised, rotting fruit wetting my jealous lips, As the knife is drawn out, I weakly expect it Gouging out these seventeen bitter memories With this masochistic love, feeling this nirvana, I need you again! “……Harder…even…harder……” “……I want to bite hard enough to tear through you……!” Watching intently (a wild rose like you) as you wither, (I pity you) My gaze (as it showers you) overflowing with this pleasure Every time I’m abused, this heart of mine hesitated My tears dropping on the blood-soaked blade Committing 108──── Every time I’m abused, this heart of mine hesitated My tears dropping on the blood-soaked blade Committing 108 worldly sins, An unexplainable phenomenon, I’m left behind in this life as I kill you again! “……The scars…that covered my entire body……” “……Try to lick…all of them……” “………Aah, be at ease……” “I’ll torment you…even more” Video Referinţe #DiaLover.net (Site-ul Web Oficial) . # silvermoon249.livejournal.com/71069.html (Traducerea versurilor in engleza) Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj Categorie:MORE CHRACTER SONG